


Never Say Goodbye

by Lunan95



Series: The Blackwood Siblings AU [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Adolescence, Boss/Employee Relationship, Character Development, Character Study, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Established Jenny Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, First Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mystery, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love, The Buried - Freeform, The Web - Freeform, he didn't knew his little sister would be left alone, implied JonMartin later, none of this is Martin's fault, the Beholding - freeform, the Dark - freeform, the Vast - freeform, the life and time of Jenny Blackwood, up until she vanished, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: Life isn't worth to get out of bed, Jenny always thought.Who is Jenny Blackwood, indeed?Everyone knows her brother, Martin. But his little sister then, who talks about her and who is she really?This is the story about a girl who didn't seem to fit in anywhere and became a major target for various of Entities. Something from the essence of her soul calls out, like a siren and Jenny experiences no less than four Powers before she is even 18.A daughter, abandoned by a mother who didn't wanted her. A sister who lives in her brother's shadow, loving her must be a burden on him. Just another face in her class, either forgotten or avoided. A young woman who are lost without purpose and finds her own way in life.
Relationships: Jenny Blackwood & Martin Blackwood, Jenny Blackwood & her Mother
Series: The Blackwood Siblings AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584229
Kudos: 5





	1. A Daughter without a Father

It all began with birth, as it usually did.

Martin was six year old when he became a big brother, when he got a little sister.

He loved her instantly at first sight, holding little Jenny in his arms where he sat on the couch. She had big, brown eyes and the head was covered by a knitted hat, no hair had grown yet. She had their mum's nose and lips, but that was the only thing that made her resemble her mother.

Jenny might've been loved by a father, but it was nothing she remembered.

Because he left soon, barely two years later and it was the start of how a family started to crumble.

* * *

Jenny was raised by her older brother, mostly. Their mum was there, but she never spoke and looked directly at her. 

Their dad left when Jenny wasn’t two yet. 

She was a toddler when she kept trying to ask why and Martin desperately tried to shield her away from their mother’s suddenly heated glare. Jenny became scared of that and she never looked anyone in the eye again, she couldn’t bring herself to.

Jenny didn’t look like her mum at all.

She used to look at herself in the tall mirror in the hall, back when she wasn’t in first grade yet and Martin was gone at school. She was a little girl with ginger hair, usually in braids Martin always did every morning, and big, brown eyes. Her cheeks had freckles and the only thing she had from her mum was her small nose.

She had always been a thin girl, another trait from their mother. But that was where the resemblance stopped, really.

Martin loved her, he always had and Jenny always knew this when he gave her hugs, dried her tears when she was sad, patched up her scraped knees, made soup for her when she was sick and read her bedtime stories as child.

Jenny saw her mother less and less when she started school. Sometimes she felt awful over she was happy to not be home anymore, that she could be somewhere else than to sit on the couch in the living room and just listen to the clock tick away, waiting for Martin to come home again.

They didn’t have a good relationship, Jenny and her mum.

Jenny didn’t talk to her usually, the memory of her scornful glare when she asked why she didn’t have a dad still lingered in her mind. Jenny always passed by her bedroom, quietly so she didn’t disturbed her mum.

The house always felt empty without Martin. It was so silent, sometimes it frightened Jenny and she went outside without asking. She began to walk around on her own, every day when Martin was at school and she explored the green woods near their village on her own.

She started to pretend that she was someone else and somewhere else. Most of the time, she could be an adventurer who discovered and explored new places like dark, secret temples with amazing treasures. Like Indiana Jones from the movies.

But other days, she could pick up a stick by the riverside and pretend she was a sailor on the seven seas, searching for the mysterious Atlantis.

Jenny knew deep down, despite her little games, she was a lonely child.

* * *

She never stopped being lonely when she started school. Everyone already knew who she was. 

It was one of the bad things about living in a small village in the english countryside, everyone knew everybody and when no one had anything else to do, they whispered and gossiped about each other.

Everyone knew the Blackwood children had no father, how he just left them and some whispered maybe he didn’t want a daughter.

Of course, they tried to not talk about it around Jenny. But she heard them once and it hurt in a way she didn’t know it could do.

What if it was true? Maybe her “dad” left because he didn’t want a girl and he got so disappointed with her that he left? Maybe that was why her mum never wanted to see her.

Jenny felt her little heart break, she ran and cried inside the girl’s bathroom. It was lucky that no one went inside for the entire lunch break that day.

It made sense for her. Her dad left because he didn’t want a girl. Her mum didn’t want to see her because she hated her. 

But she always had Martin. Jenny knew she could always trust her big brother.


	2. A Lonely Girl in a Northern English Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we follow Jenny and her familiy relationships when she was a little girl in a Northern English village and how her heart froze in regards of her mother, but remained warmer for her beloved brother

Jenny forgot more about her dad when the Spiders happened.

It was so easy to play it off as a child’s imagination. The school counselor thought she had a suppressed trauma from finding a dead boy’s body and the absence of a father was already present.

She wasn’t lying, she wasn’t wrong...Jenny knew what she saw was real. But no one would ever believe her and she never brought up the subject again, so it was soon forgotten.

Jenny was awake during the late evenings a lot, listening to her mum ranting at Martin about her. It wasn’t nice things she said.

Things about Martin didn’t look after her enough, or Jenny was mentally unstable or worst case, she seriously considered sending Jenny off to a boarding school so she got “all that nonsense” out of her head.

It never happened because boarding schools were expensive. But Jenny always had a feeling that Martin did his best to prevent that. He always tried to calm down their mother, telling her that she had a phase because she found a dead boy’s body.

But Jenny still remembered when the dead boy was alive and how the Spiders took him.

And how she came scared for spiders forever.

* * *

Martin quit school when Jenny was eleven, their mum’s condition had gone bad enough that she was in bedrest and had to be cared for.

At this point, Jenny did feel bad for their mum for a while until she got used to it. But she didn’t love her, no matter how awful or apathetic it sounded.

Jenny always frowned at that, confused by her feelings. But she didn’t love her mum, what else was she supposed to feel other than pity?

They never spoke anyways, not alone at least. Jenny was always with Martin if she ever saw her mum.

But money was hard to come by, Martin dropped off school to work and care for both of them. Jenny loved him, but she felt like it was too much on him and she always felt terrible because she couldn’t do anything for him.

When she asked what she could do, Martin just smiled gently and said she didn’t have to do anything; just study and have her best chance to become anything she wanted, he would always support her decisions.

The problem was Jenny never knew what she wanted. She didn’t know what she wanted to do in the future, she didn’t exactly have a dream or something.

But Martin was, as result, always exhausted and Jenny didn’t want to burden him anymore with her silly, unimportant troubles.

She could handle herself. 

* * *

Jenny never finds any friends in school, she had too much of a questionable reputation and no one likes her enough to play with her. 

But she tried. God should know, she tried so hard to be well-liked enough to have a friend or even be included. She thought if she kept up a cheerful attitude, if she smiled more than enough and didn’t give up, then maybe it would change.

She didn’t figure it out until she was older, but it never did. Despite her efforts.

One particular game she used to love during recess was called “Fruit Salad”. All of the kids sat in a ring and were assigned different kinds of fruits. The game was simple. If your fruit name was called out, you could come and run and play with all of the other “fruits”.

It took Jenny a long while to realize that she was never a fruit.

A rhubarb wasn’t a fruit, no matter how sweet it tasted.

She realized this when she was getting older and something stung inside her. Somehow it was better shutting away people than being openly excluded.

Jenny began to stay at the school library during recess, she liked to read. She never stumbled on a book like the one from the Spiders and ate people. No, she found normal books and she began to feel better, pretending she was somewhere else.

Sometimes it felt like reading was travelling to different worlds, depending on that world needed to be saved from an evil, white witch and an eternal winter...or going down a yellow road to see a mysterious wizard.

She didn’t have any friends, but books made her feel better about it.

* * *

Jenny was going to begin in secondary school when their mum’s healthcare was too much for Martin to handle, her illness had grown serious enough to be placed in a care home.

Perhaps it was for the best, considering how she despised being around her own children.

Martin was still convinced that their mother loved them, deep down in the heart. Jenny wasn’t.

So their mother came to live in a care home down in Devon. Martin set everything up, he talked to the nurses about what their mother needed, what she liked, where to contact him or Jenny - everything.

Their mum didn’t even look at Jenny’s face when Martin was saying goodbye. He urged her to say it too and it might’ve been the first and only thing Jenny has ever talked to her mother.

She had plenty of time to say anything to Jenny. To look at her face, see her for who she is rather than who she looks like...get to know her for being herself and see her children as parts of herself rather than...the other.

Their mum had all the time in the world and she didn’t change one bit, she didn’t do anything for them and Jenny refused to show any heart for the woman who was supposed to be their mother.

“No.” Jenny stated, her heart trembled with anger for all these years, wasted for a parent who never looked at her. “I hate goodbye.”

Ignoring how Martin was upset at her for the rest of the day, for saying such a thing…

Jenny couldn’t help but feel those words were so familiar, like she had said those words before.

* * *

By coincidence, Martin got called to a job interview in London and Jenny sat in their house, alone once again and waited for him.

It was so quiet.

Jenny came to realize that she was allowed to speak loudly, she would turn up the volume on the TV or the radio, she could sing out loud if she wanted and no one would scream at her to be quiet.

Suddenly everything felt changed. Jenny grew insecure where she sat on the couch and curled up in it’s corner, waiting for Martin to come home again. 

She pulled up her legs against the chest and sighed heavily. 

Jenny had been lonely for a long while, but suddenly it felt more evident now.

It continued like that for hours, she felt lost without Martin and she had never realized how dependant she was on him and she had always promised herself to not burden him like that.

She had never noticed how long she had waited until she woke up by the front door opening and it was already sunset outside. 

“Have you been sleeping?” Martin asked, surprised to find her waking up from a nap.

Jenny was about to answer but she yawned himself and rubbed her eyes. “I...I didn’t notice.” She said, a little embarrassed.

“That's alright, I have good news for us.” Martin sat by her side and Jenny took the chance as always, so she leaned against her brother in a cuddle.

“Like what?”

“We’re going to London, Jenny.”

Jenny became full awake now and looked up at his smiling face, he looked tired but proud. “We’re moving to London, I got the job!”

Her initial shock grew into a grin. “London?! I’ve never been to London before!” She exclaimed. “Martin, you got the job?! Oh, it’s amazing! Congrats!” She climbed onto him, hugging him tightly. 

Martin chuckled and hugged her back tightly. “I know...I still can’t believe it!”

“But...what about school? A-and moving to London, finding a new home and...we have to sell the house?”

Martin gave a little sigh. “Well, yes. To be honest, I think Mum hated the house and well...I’ve already said yes, so we probably have to sell it.”

“Okay. But if we get an apartment...can I have my own room?” Jenny asked.

“But of course!” Martin laughed.


	3. Stoker, James and Bouchard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jenny keeps being lonely in London, but then she meets Martin's new friends Tim and Sasha who quickly learns to like her and the fateful meeting between Jenny and a certain Mr. Bouchard

Moving to London had been quite the journey from their village in northern England and down to the capital city where a new adventure would wait for them.

Martin had struggled to find a good flat with reasonable rent, but he found one in Stockwell and it wasn’t the best place, clearly. The landlady was small, old and irritant since the last tenant of that flat had just left without a word. But she softened up at Martin, who has always been outgoing and nice.

Jenny looked around in the flat. It was decent enough for them. One kitchen, one living room, two single bedrooms and a small toilet with a shower. Martin had promised she would have her own room though and by the looks, it seemed like he kept his promise.

Not that he ever failed them, Martin was a man who stood by his words.

Jenny chuckled at that thought. How funny that her big brother was suddenly a man, so grown-up and stable, despite everything. 

They didn’t own much, but most of their belongings had been from their childhood house. Jenny wished she could miss that house, but somehow she didn’t. Maybe it was for the better, it was a house their dad had brought back when they didn’t exist yet. 

Martin never mentioned their dad. He always answered when Jenny asked, but he had no high thoughts about the man who packed up and left them without a word. It was one of the very few things Martin was very bitter about.

But they managed by themselves and soon, Jenny came to live alone with her brother and it felt like a dream. Just them, in their own flat. 

Martin worked hard, but the money they had after selling the house had been more than enough to sustain them for a couple of months. At least until everything was balanced out and most of the money went to enrolling Jenny in her new school.

She had tried to protest that any school was good enough, but Martin was in the mindset that he wanted to give his sister more and that’s why he managed to enroll her in a very fine school, the Millennium Academy.

Jenny got her own school uniform and despite the fact that she felt very embarrassed, she did love wearing a beautiful uniform. She felt so grown-up, for a school student.

It was a little hard to adjust in her new school. Jenny had never been a people-person and her accent was made fun of for a while until her teasers got bored. Besides, she focused on her new subjects and homework. She even dared to join a club, which was apparently mandatory as social status in that school.

Jenny joined the softball team, as an afterschool activity. That was how she became more fit than she used to be. 

Martin was very happy and proud of her. How he found the time for her, she had no idea. She could just come home after school plus practice and he was already home by six, making home-made dinner and he wanted to know all about her day.

Jenny asked him how his work was and Martin explained that he worked in the Library, it wasn’t that exciting except he managed to make a few friends in employees from different departments such as Research and something that was called Artifact Storage.

Tim and Sasha, to be precise. Martin talked about them a lot and Jenny felt happy that Martin finally had friends, some other than her he could focus on and frankly, she had always believed that her reputation as his weird sister had ruined his chances for a social life.

* * *

It wasn’t long before she finally met Tim and Sasha. The former had nagged her brother about inviting them to his place and one day, in her last year as high school student, Jenny came home to find two strangers in the flat.

Tim was a tall man with a very handsome face and a charming personality to boot. He was also pretty well-built and she found out this was because of his hobby as kayaking. He was also very fond of memes.

Sasha seemed to have known Tim longer, but she was very pretty and had her own colorful charm. She shared Tim’s humor of vines and memes. She worked at the Artefact Storage, but she didn’t like it and she requested a transfer. But other than that, the pair were great friends and they liked Martin too, so they wanted to include him in their little friend group.

Jenny felt genuinely happy over it, Martin never went out with friends and she was honestly concerned when he didn’t seem to have any other hobbies than taking care of her and...the occasional poetry.

“You should hang out with us too, kid!” Tim grinned. “Before you get jealous that we like your brother or something.”

“I’m not jealous!” Jenny protested.

“Then do you have a social life like us? Or are you a hermit like that bloke in Research?”

Sasha laughed. “Tim! Stop making fun of that poor man.”

“What? All he does is work, work and work. He looks like a nerd too with his little bowtie and sweater vests.”

Jenny grew curious and couldn’t help herself. “What bloke?”

“Oh, just this guy I work with in Research. He’s a head research assistant and he believes he’s something. He looks so much like a nerd it can't be true. He has these glasses, forms like a halfmoon and you know what?” Tim leaned to Jenny who nodded. “He has a retainer on those, like an old person!” He snickered.

Martin flushed. “Tim!”

“What? It’s true and he always speaks in “the correct way”.” Tim mocked the guy’s words. “He always scolds me for using slang, that there is nothing wrong with speaking correctly. And I wasn’t even jesting about the sweater vests and bowties. I mean...what is that about?”

Sasha giggled. “Dresscode, Tim. Everyone has a dress code and I always pass because I have my blouse and skirts. But I heard once about this guy in Accounting who came in with sneakers and jeans and our boss saw him!”

“What happened to the guy then?” Jenny asked.

“Oh, the bossman sent him home to dress in the appropriate way.” Tim laughed. “He’s a weirdo, that Elias. But he’s not bad or unreasonable like most bosses would be, I guess.”

“That reminds me.” Martin suddenly said. “I met the Head Archivist yesterday.”

Tim sat up straighter. “Gertrude Robinson? And you’re saying this now? Spill the tea, Martin!”

“Yeah, give us some tea!” Sasha nodded. “What is she like?!”

“Well...she was pretty nice. I was called down to the Archives because she needed some books as reference material. Dave didn’t want to go down because he said creepy stuff happened to him in the Archives, so I had to go instead. But he’s probably imagining things. Miss Robinson was very pleasant.”

“Better than the hag in the library-”

“Tim!” Martin exclaimed. “Mrs. Biggs is just...difficult.”

Sasha sighed frustrated. “She’s a hag, Marto. Once I came to borrow a book because I’m a practical researcher and she wasn’t just cold to me, she even had the nerve to shout at me to not soil anymore precious books because we’re at Artefact Storage are “cursed animals with filthy hands”. How about that?”

“Wow, how rude!” Tim snapped. “Nasty hag is what she is, I don’t understand how Martin can deal with her. Any dismissive workaholic as boss is way better for Marto and plus points if it’s a handsome lad.”

Jenny understood this must be work-related, which was why she didn’t have much to remark on. She barely knew anything about Martin’s workplace and he wanted to keep it that way, he was somehow uncomfortable with Jenny visiting the Institute.

She had asked about it and Martin had looked very uneasy, he told her that it was a feeling that didn’t sit right with him. 

And Jenny always trusted her big brother.

Right now, she was just so happy he finally had friends and a social life that didn’t depend on her entirely.

* * *

Then she met him.

It should’ve been frowned up, actually. He was older than her and she was in her early twenties, but they were both adults and Jenny felt she could make her own decisions for once.

Their first meeting took her by surprise. A field trip with her university class had taken her to the Magnus Institute, almost as if it was fate or destiny.

Jenny had taken the chance instantly, she was far too curious to stay away from her brother’s workplace which only increased her insatiable desire to know more. And she didn’t wound up disappointed.

With the strange, mystic happenings in her childhood, fresh in her mind after all these years, Jenny realized there could be answers. These people researched about the supernatural, which means there has to be some truth behind it and it could be real.

Maybe she wasn’t crazy. What if all she had experienced...the things that had grasped her beneath the ice, the spider circus that nearly ensnared her...it could be real.

Which was why she had been standing high on a ladder against a tall bookshelf in the library, her class was allowed to read and practice on their research after lunch and Jenny took the chance. 

She had been so engrossed in a book she found, she could still remember it was a tale about lost memories and she lost her balance for a while.

But Jenny never hit the hard floor of marble, which should’ve ensured several broken bones or a severe concussion.

Instead, something had caught her from behind. Jenny’s eyes widened in surprise, feeling a pair of arms that embraced her. Once she turned on her head, she was met with a pair of golden green eyes and a very handsome face.

“You should be more careful on a ladder, miss.” He said, his voice was deep and rich. But it felt like something she had heard before, in a forgotten dream. “Marble floor isn’t very comfortable to land on.”

Jenny was flustered. “Um...ah, thanks…” She stammered, she felt so awkward and embarrassed. God, she must look like a fool and in the public eye!

“Allow me.” He suddenly said and Jenny yelped as she was hoisted in his arms, being carried like a bride.

Did that mean this handsome, suave man was her prince? Oh, God…!

Jenny clung her arms around his shoulders, she had never been fond of losing control ever since the spiders nearly controlled her movements in that terrible childhood encounter. She was in a loss of words, he carried her like she weighed nothing more than a pile of leaves.

“I think I can walk on my own, thank you very much!” Jenny finally found her voice, but her wicked tongue made an reappearance which mostly got her into trouble. 

He seemed to find it amusing, the gentleman chuckled and set her down on her feet. “But of course. I wouldn’t get to know who I have the honor to save from peril?”

“Jenny Blackwood and I weren't in peril.” Jenny replied and crossed her arms against her chest in defiance. She was many things, but she would be damned if she was pictured as a helpless damsel in distress.

The taller man smiled, he was still extremely handsome and charming which annoyed her a tad bit. “If you are sure of that, Miss Blackwood.” He extended a hand for her to shake, which she did. “Elias Bouchard, Head of the Institute.”

“Head of the…!” Jenny caught herself and her eyes widened in horror. Oh Lord! She has just snapped at her brother’s boss of all people (not to mention he “saved” her from falling off a ladder!). “Oh God. I...I’m so sorry, I didn’t know...I couldn’t have known!”

“Naturally, since I just introduced myself.” Elias chuckled, he seemed to find her very pleasant despite her...temperament. “Walk with me for a moment, Miss Blackwood?”

So they did. 

Jenny felt very timid and shy, this was her big brother’s boss and he was the director of the Institute! While she had never exactly thought of Martin’s superior in any other way than simple curiosity, she had certainly not pictured him as handsome and suave.

“I presume you must be part of the university class on visit here?” Elias asked and Jenny nodded, still bashful for her earlier attitude. “Now that you have been on a tour here, how do you like my institute?”

“Oh, it’s lovely. There is so much knowledge, so much to research and to know.” Jenny said. “I’m very fascinated by this place. I’ve always had a deep interest in the supernatural, the unexplainable and all those happenings that people can’t explain, but they somehow makes it invalid by-”

“Blaming it on wild fantasies and confused hallucinations?” Elias finished. “Ah yes, there are plenty of those cases. But I happen to believe there is truth behind every statement that comes in here, which is why we research, follow up and archive those statements.”

“My brother works here.” Jenny said. “I have always been curious about his workplace and this is the first time I visit.”

Elias smiled at her. “Then I hope we made a good impression on you?”

“Oh, more than so! I would die to work here, to all of my heart’s content.” Jenny grinned. “People always said I was crazy when I kept talking about supernatural facts, but that’s my interest. To work with it...to research and discover the truth behind it, it would be amazing.”

“I’m very glad that you take the supernatural matter on a serious note, I have encountered far too many sceptics through the years.” Elias said and then looked at her. “Say...I have an offer which I have considered to find the right person for it. We could talk about this in my office?”

Jenny eyed him curiously, searching for any reason he would trick her. She wasn’t stupid enough to trust just anyone. “What is it in for me?” She asked, playing hard to get.

“Just a small part-time offer that would ensure a recommendation for a future occupation here. University students are always offered that.” Elias said. “And I invite you for tea, of course.”


	4. An Explorer of the Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jenny accepted Elias' offer and explores haunted sightings, where one of them is revealed to bear a secret to the Magnus Institute and Jenny is feeling awful of lying to her brother

Jenny accepted the part-time job and she loved everything about it. She was investigating places that were told in the statements and since it was part-time, she worked on weekends and evenings which wouldn’t interfere with her daytime classes at the uni.

She got herself equipped with an inventory of helpful things that she could need. A torch, of course. A notepad with a pencil, so she could take notes of what she found and a tape recorder, which was a courtesy of Elias.

A bit old-fashioned, but Jenny didn’t complain. Besides, Martin had always a fondness for retro aesthetics.

Jenny felt the thrill of adventure fill her heart, like a childhood dream she had always wanted to live through. She felt like Indiana Jones, but without the golden treasure search and deadly traps.

She didn’t tell Martin about her new part-time job, at least not more than what was necessary for him to know. She had a feeling he wouldn’t like it at all, but Jenny wanted to prove for herself that she was a capable young adult and she could handle herself.

Like tonight, she was exploring a tunnel system she had found under the old Millbank Prison, which they had gotten a statement about being haunted by ghost criminals. Naturally, Elias tasked her to find out the facts and if she could find anything about it.

She had stumbled on the tunnel system by accident, but she was thrilled by it. She flickered on her torch and it lit up her way. The only sounds she could hear was the echoes of her footsteps.

“This is amazing.” She narrated in her tape recorder. “A tunnel system under the prison, with different directions and it could be easy to get lost. I wonder if this could be the making of Robert Smirke, the architect who designed the prison? It’s possible and I intend to find out.”

Jenny kept talking into her personal tape recorder, this was groundbreaking for her and how surprised Elias would be when she told him about these tunnels! She almost see him right now, trying to look calm and collected but his eyes nearly shone of the same insatiable curiosity.

In hindsight, she should’ve realized that exploring the tunnel system wasn’t such a great idea when she didn’t even have a map or GPS. Soon, she found herself lost and Jenny wanted to kick herself for her stupidity.

“Just great...I get myself lost in the tunnels without backup or anything.” Jenny muttered for herself, she forgot that the tape recorder was running by itself at this point. “I won’t be able to tell Elias anything because I’m the idiot who gets lost in tunnels no one has explored before!”

The echo of her voice bounced on the walls and Jenny felt honestly a little creeped out by that, the darkness of the tunnels would swallow her if it wasn’t for her torch. But as she had learned, there was no other way than forward.

But what she found was amazing, Jenny found stairs that lead up and she walked up which took her a long time and what she found in the end...it was enough to take her breath away.

It was like a grand tower of the Millbank prison and what was that called again...Jenny had no idea how, but suddenly she just knew and the word “panopticon” was muttered from her mouth.

“It’s...amazing, just...I have no other words for it. I’ve heard about the old Millbank prison, I once researched it during a school project about architecture during the 19th century. But this is...I have never seen anything like this before.” She narrated in the recorder feverishly. “I don’t know how, but I just knew the word for this out of the blue. This is a panopticon. I am just looking at the structures, oh my...Elias will never believe me when I tell of this!”

Jenny looked around as she walked around in the center of the panopticon and if she had looked up, she might’ve seen something that would’ve certainly changed everything. But she never did look up.

“It’s beautiful, the design of this place seems so grandiose. If it wasn’t for the fact that it’s a prison tower and I’m looking at the numerous cells that are placed around like a circle, it could nearly be mistaken as the tower of a castle.” Jenny told her thoughts on tape. “But it’s funny...this seems like something I have dreamed about, like a forgotten memory from long ago.”

It was a feeling that always kept with her, the feeling that she had been certain things before. But the strangest of all, was the feeling that she was being...observed.

“I don’t understand one thing though…” She trailed off, the tape recorder still whirring. “I feel...it feels like I’m being watched, that someone is observing my every movement and maybe waits to see what I’m going to do next. It’s a little unsettling, to be honest. But in a very weird way, it gives me some kind of familiar comfort.”

Jenny didn’t stay long, but she hoped that her words would be enough for Elias to believe in.

It took her hours to find her way out, but not before she stumbled into a dark room inside one of the tunnels and found there was nothing else there...than a tall mirror, covered by a white sheet.

Jenny was curious to her nature, sometimes to a fault and she grabbed on the edge of the sheet, pulling it off to reveal a tall mirror with a golden frame. She looked at her own reflection, seeing herself in her full figure.

But the glass wasn’t entirely whole. A wide crack was on the middle of the left side, a missing piece of the mirror. But when Jenny peered inside, she could feel a cold wind coming through the gap.

She couldn’t see anything through it, only total darkness and a cold chill, which meant...this mirror was a door to somewhere and she intended to find out. The question was if she could find the room again if she explored a second time.

It was possible, but if she could put some mark and find the room again…

Jenny got an idea and took off the necklace she was wearing, it was a golden sun pendant in a chain of the same material. Martin had brought her that with his first paycheck, like a trinket of luck for her.

She went outside the room and put her necklace down on the ground, near where the door was and in that way, Jenny would easily find her way again. It was a smart move, she thought.

Jenny kept exploring, this time to try to find herself out. At some point, she found another staircase that led up...and the exit was blocked by a wooden trapdoor which wouldn’t open, no matter how much she tried to push it open.

“What the…?!” She mumbled for herself and tilted her head, trying to listen for sounds and that’s when she heard a voice she had never heard before. But she would never forget it.

_ “-and I can understand you recruited Tim and Sasha, but Martin? I highly doubt he’s got any idea how statements are filed.” _

His voice was deep, rich and sophisticated. Jenny had never heard that before, but it sounded nice in her honest opinion. 

But...researchers? Martin? She didn’t know any other Martin who worked at the Institute and didn’t her big brother said he was getting a transfer to the…

Oh, the archives. The room upstairs must be upstairs! Was she right under the Magnus Institute?!

This was amazing, it was groundbreaking! Elias would be so surprised!

_ “The decision is made, Jon. Don’t forget that Martin has worked here longer than you and I think he can contribute to great things. He may surprise you yet.” _

Elias? What the...Elias was here and talking to this Jon?

Jenny figured she had the choice to either stay quiet until they were done and sneak inside. But the trap door was locked, so she might have to call out for someone to let her in.

“-and that is all?” Jon scoffed, he sounded really uptight about the situation.

“That is all, Jon. I look forward to seeing you again on Monday morning.” Elias said with finality.

Jenny heard how Jon (she assumed) to walk across the wooden floor above her and how the door opened and closed.

It was dead quiet, Jenny wanted to call out to Elias before he left. She jumped slightly when something that sounded like chains rattling and a padlock got unlocked. She nearly hissed when light hit her eyes.

“Miss Blackwood.” Elias said kindly. “You are truly something else, aren’t you?”

“How did you know I was down here? I haven't said a word yet.” Jenny asked and took his offered hand, letting him pull her up from the tunnels.

Elias gave a charming smirk. “Intuition, miss Blackwood.” He replied and closed the trapdoor behind her, locking it tight again. “Give me a hand and cover this trapdoor?”

“Oh, sure!” Jenny said and lifted the nearest box, setting it right onto the trapdoor so it was hidden. “Why should it be hidden?”

“If it wasn’t hidden, then it goes against the concept of “hidden trapdoor”. Am I right?” Elias answered her and Jenny thought that made sense. 

Jenny quickly regained herself. “Oh, Elias. I nearly forgot. These tunnels lead to the old Millbank Prison! This is groundbreaking-”

“Do they now?” Elias answered. He looked a bit...uneasy at that. “Have you seen anything...odd, miss Blackwood?”

Jenny blinked. “No? I was in this old prison tower, but it was pretty dark. But where I could see with my torch, the architecture was magnificent and extraordinary. I wish you could’ve seen it!”

“I might see it one day, miss Blackwood.” Elias said. “Maybe one day in the near future, I might come to this panopticon with you and we’ll watch it together.”

Jenny giggled and blushed, with her eyes closed. “Elias, you are really something. That sounds like a date or something.”

“My dearest, it’s more than just a date.” Elias smirked, he was always so suave in her eyes. “I promise, you’ll love it.”

* * *

Martin was turning more and more suspicious of her activities, he must’ve caught on that she was lying sometimes about where she went and Jenny was slowly losing her head.

By all means, her brother wasn’t stupid and he practically raised her. Martin would figure out whenever she was lying. 

“I was at the library, studying. You know how important my education is.” She used it as a lie. Old-fashioned, but it was valid.

“Right, I believe you.” Martin told her, this discussion had been over one of the few dinners they shared together. “Just remember to get home before dark, I don’t want you to get lost or hurt.”

Her times with Martin had been very...few. He wasn working more hours more since joining the Archive staff and Jenny was getting more frustrated at that. She understood the work must be important (kinda hypocritical on her part, to be honest), but she barely saw him anymore.

“But I just wished you didn’t lied about going to friends. It’s okay not having friends and I know you feel different about it, but don’t lie to me anymore. Okay?” Martin said, his brown eyes were always so kind. 

Jenny felt so awful of lying to him, wishing she could tell him the truth. But that would mean she had done the forbidden and gotten a job without finishing school. “Okay.” She told him, keeping up a smile.

Deceiving Martin felt so horrible.


	5. What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jenny is almost caught by the new Head Archivist down in the Archives, but escapes before she is seen and Jenny had fully developed a romantic relationship with Elias who reciprocates the love

The tunnels had been on her mind for the longest time. Jenny felt that she wanted to uncover that mirror again and find out what secrets it held. 

She hadn’t forgotten her studies between exploring haunted places and bringing suspicious artefacts to Elias. Maybe she didn’t straight As on every test, but she was doing very decently in her college. 

The season was turning colder, London was thrown into true autumn weather with strong winds and cold rain showers. The streets were covered with fallen leaves.

Jenny liked to borrow Martin’s old bomber jacket, it was dark blue and sometimes, it looked too big on her. But it reminded her of him, making her feel safe when she explored the haunted sightings.

Tonight was a certain kind of a deal. She had delivered the handle of what she assumed must be from a sword, it was heavy in her hands and Elias looked very interested in it. He kept mumbling “Interesting, interesting…” before he asked her to put a box of statements down in the Archives.

Jenny did her task, putting a box of statements in the Archives? No problem. 

The problem was rather she didn’t want to be seen. Especially not by Martin who would absolutely find out her secret and most importantly, realize she has been lying to him.

Being seen by Tim and Sasha was also out of the question, they would tattle to Martin.

The Archives seemed to be pretty empty for now. Jenny’s eyes darted from right to left, sneaking around. It was past seven, of course they weren’t here. Martin was probably on his way home and so was Tim and Sasha, she supposed. 

Jenny sighed in relief and put the box of statements on top of a bookshelf, she barely made it since she wasn’t a tall person. The box slid safely on the shelf and she let out a breath in relief.

But she forgot to take in account that she was clumsy and the stool she was standing on tipped at the side (she didn’t check if the stool leg was uneven) and she stumbled to the floor, making a racket.

_ “Hello?” _

Jenny froze. Oh rats...she forgot that Martin’s boss might be in his office, working.

_ “Hello?” _ Jon’s voice called from behind the closed office door.  _ “These archives are off-limits!” _

She rose on her feet and attempted to sneak to the staircase that led up to the ground floor. But a couple of books behind her on the shelf just happened to hit the floor and she winced. Why was she born with the Blackwood curse (which was basically being more clumsy than anyone).

_ “Is anyone there?” _ Jon’s voice kept calling from his office.  _ “Martin. Martin, is that you?” _

Jenny was still at the mention of her brother. He thought...she was Martin? Funny that he instantly jumped to the conclusions she was her brother and not Tim or Sasha. Also, she noticed that Jon saying Martin’s name sounded like the “r” was replaced by an “h”.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her ribcage when she heard him rising from his desk with force (yes, she could hear that).  _ “I swear, if he’s brought another dog in here, I’m going to peel him-!” _

Jenny ran upstairs and didn’t stop, only hearing the rush of wind and her heart pounding so hard against her chest. She ran past the library, the quiet area of research study and she didn’t stop until she was on top floor and almost near Elias’ office.

Bloody hell...that was a close one.

Jenny was absolutely sure if Jon had caught her and gotten the truth out of her, he would definitely call Martin and he would’ve found out her lies in a way she would have hated.

She wanted to tell Martin in her own terms, not caught like she was some common thief.

_‘That’s enough adventure for one day.’_ She decided to head inside Elias’ office, where he waited for her. He was still examining the sword handle, but scribbling some notes on a piece of paper. 

“I trust it went well, miss Blackwood?” Elias said, not looking up. It was funny he always knew when she was coming and at this point, Jenny wasn’t surprised anymore. 

She could swear that if Elias had any superpowers like in the comics she liked, it would be knowing everything.

“Of course it did. Who do you take me for?” Jenny couldn’t resist teasing him lightly. “It’s like you’re just waiting for me to make a mistake and then rub it in my face.”

Jenny almost jumped when Elias' hand suddenly reached her own and she flushed burning hot when he kissed her hand, gently. 

“I never doubted you, dearest.” Elias said and looked up, his golden green eyes seemed so...passionate and only for her. “You’d be surprised how much faith I have in you. I don’t doubt...there isn’t a single thing you’d fail with.”

Jenny giggled and her face was still blushing, her cheeks felt warm at his praise. “I’m sure I’d make a mistake someday, I’m not perfect, Elias.”

Elias smiled, it was always so suave and charming. “You’re nothing else than the perfection in my eyes. Trust me.”

Yes, Jenny realized that night when she returned home and then lied awake in her bed, staring at nothing in particular at the ceiling. 

She might have formed an...attachment to Elias, judging of how much her heart skipped when she thought of him and her stomach fluttered. Butterflies in the stomach, she’s heard of that comparison. Now she knew how it felt.

Jenny was in love.

With Elias Bouchard.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a content sigh, dreaming about a lovely life she imagined with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the finale of this lil' fic, but far from over when it comes to this series. The next story should be about Jenny's adventure in the mirror she found inside the tunnels and I'm currently in the process to perfect it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this so far! :D
> 
> Lunan out!


End file.
